onyxclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar and Halofan Characters
Over the years, Templar 41 and x Reventador x have created a variety of different stereotypical and in most cases downright racist characters. Instead of inelligent, thought out representations of a culture, these chracters have exaggerated voices and take a shit all over any honest culutural elements. "It's not that roleplaying shit, it's just a joke!" ~ Templar 41 and Halofan Rednecks The most famous characters are the rednecks. They are, of course, from the South, in the city of Lynchburg. They are all incredibly racist and members of the KKK. They are inspired by stereotypical rednecks like Johnny Rebel and other ignorant KKK members. *Cletus Smith- Halofan's main redneck character. He enjoy's huntin', shootin', and lynchin' (but mostly lynchin'). He loves big Ford trucks, cheap beer, and redneck women. His hobbies include jakcing off and welfare fraud. *Skeeter Johnson- Templar's main redneck character. He is Cletus's best friend and lives in the trailer next door. He loves Chevy trucks and going muddin'. He despises every person that is not exactly like him. *Kleagle (Levi Coone)- Levi (mostly just called "the Kleagle") is the Kleagle of the Lynchburg KKK. He is more mature than Skeeter and Cletus and they see him as a mentor. He has lynched over 1000 minorities and is on the FBI's most wanted list (for tax evasion). *Grand Wizard (G-Wiz)- The "G-Wiz" is the mysterious leader of the Klan who's identity is not known. He wears purple robes, sunglasses, and a pimp hat. He always carries his golden staff with him. The G-Wiz is worshipped by the other rednecks and is their supreme leader. Not even the NSA knows his true identity (because he doesn't know how to use a computer). *Reverend Scooter- The local clergy of the Crystal Methodist Church, his sermons are known for being very "unique". His copy of the bible is actually a Playboy magazine from 1983 stapled to a McDonald's menu with a bible cover. He believes he has personally met "Jeebus" (it was actually just a homeless man). *Skeeter's Dad- Skeeter's dad (AKA "the chimney") holds the record for most packs of cigarettes smoked in one day (20 packs). He suffers from non-smoker's cough, meaning he will start to cough uncontrollably if he can't have a cigarette. His lungs have completely crystalized into solid black tar and doctors have said its a miracle that he lived past 30. *Skeetus and Cleeter- Skeeter and Cletus's inbred, retarded cousins. They live on the outskirts of Lynchburg, where they have been trying to screw in the same lightbulb for over 20 years. *Houston Texas - Another redneck who lives in the local trailer park with his hideous wife and incredibly stupid daughter. Despite his name, he is not actually from Texas, but comes from Oniontown, NY. He is probably the second most retarded person in Lynchburg, beat only by his daughter. *The Hillbillies - Living on the nearby mountain, they are the arch enemies of the rednecks. They enjoy making moonshine, smoking crack, and other white trash hobbies. The Nazis As if Ku Klux Klan members weren't offensive enough, there is also a variety of stereotypical Nazi characters. *Hans *Heinrich *Kommandant Scheißewerfer *Oberfuhrer